vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
Weapon (greatsword), artifact (requires attunement by a character proficienct in heavy armor.) Slayer is a magic adamantine greatsword, with a red blade and a large gem near the hilt with a small black spot, almost like an eye. Those attuned to Slayer can use the command phrase "Kren Fin Titanos" to conjure armor in a flash of golden flames or to increase in size and resilience. Duel attunement. To use the sword and the armor, you must first attune to the sword, speak the command phrase, and attune to the armor, this take up two attunement slots. Blade's legend Many years ago, two blacksmiths of the Ironblood felled a great beast, they collected it's bone, teeth, and hide. returning to their forge not coming out for 10 days and 11 nights where the only sound that was heard was the banging of hammers and the roaring of flames, in the end both the Armor and The Sword were finished, both being known as Slayer. Attunement Once you've attuned to the blade half of slayer you learn the command phrase and learn of the abilities of Slayer. Beasthide. While holding Slayer you can use an action to conjure a set of plate armor formed from the hide of the Great Beast. As a bonus action you can dismiss the armor. The armor acts as +3 plate armor. In addition, critical hits against you are considered to be normal hits and you are immune to being charmed, frigthened, paralyzed or poisoned; and you have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. The armor lasts for an hour before fading back into the sword. Ultra great sword The weapon known as a Ultra great sword is what can only be described as a giant hunk of sharpened metal fixed onto a sturdy stick, this weapon weights 100 lbs., is almost 7 ft. long and costs 5000 gold to make, more depending on what it's made out of. Being this large this weapon can only be used by a creature with a strength of 19 or greater, otherwise you can't pick this thing up, also creatures smaller than medium have disadvantage with weapon attack made with this weapon. Finally this weapon deals 2d10 slashing damage, obviously adding your strength to the hit and damage. (The reason I'm adding this is because the previous page I had based the sword on was deleted.) Growth: As an action you may grow one size larger than you are now (Medium to Large, Large to Huge ext.) in this form you have a +5 reach with your melee attacks and your strength and Constitution score both increases by 4, and you also gain 50 temporary hit points, this transformation lasts for ten minutes and can only be used once per day, you recover this ability after a long rest. Bite: The front of the monster shaped helm has a mouth that moves with yours allowing you to attack with it. Melee Weapon Attack: it deals 2d6+5 piercing damage, it's pluses to attack and damage are your Strength and you add your proficiency bonus to the attack rolls. When you land the attack you may make a free grapple check. Claw: On the end of each hand of the armor are sharp claws. Melee Weapon Attack: It deals 2d8+2 slashing damage, and the pluses to attack and damage rolls is your Strength and you add your proficiency bonus to the attack rolls. Horns: On tops of the monstrous helm are two long horns. Melee Weapon Attack: It deals 1d10+3 piercing damage, the pluses to attack and damage rolls is your Strength and you add your proficiency bonus to the attack rolls. Tail: on the back of the armor is a long barbed tail. Melee Weapon Attack: It deals 2d6 bludgeoning damage and has a 10 ft. reach, the pluses to attack and damage rolls is your Strength and you add your proficiency bonus to the attack rolls. When you hit a creature with the tail, they have to roll a strength save against 14+STR MOD+proficiency bonus, or be sent flying 30ft. away. Frightful Presence: The monstrous look of this armor frightens all that can see you. Each creature of your choice within 40 feet and aware of you must succeed on a DC Wisdom saving throw, Dc is equal to 14+CHA mod+ proficiency bonus, or become Frightened. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if your in within line of sight, ending the effect on itself on a success. If a creature's saving throw is successful or the effect ends for it, the creature is immune to the to your Frightful Presence for the next 24 hours. The limits of power. Slayer has three charges, and to summon the armor you must use one charge, you regain all three charges after a long rest. There is a max of three charges. Category:Magic Items